La vida de la flor de loto
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: "Se dice que sus semillas florecen aunque pasen cientos de años, incluso sin haber visto la luz del sol o siquiera una bocanada de oxígeno" Desde que se mudó a Japón, la vida de Tamaki Suoh nunca volvería a ser la misma. (AU: Tamaki y compañía son los "plebeyos", mientras Haruhi es la chica adinerada)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ¡Y de vuelta a las andadas! Varias cosas que decir:

-Esta historia es AU en el que Tamaki y compañía son los "plebeyos", mientras que Haruhi es la chica adinerada. Voy a jugar bastante con la historia, así que es muy probable que haya personajes que no aparezcan hasta más tarde.

-El _rating _es alto porque se describe abuso escolar (o _bullying,_ como lo conozcáis), cosas psicológicas y situaciones más complejas más tarde que no puedo describir o destriparía la historia ;)

-Los derechos de Ouran High School Host Club pertenecen a Hatori Bisco.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El despertador sonó de nuevo, con su pitido estridente. Como las tres veces anteriores, lo apagó de golpe y no se movió de la cama. Estaba seguro de que su madre lo había oído desde la primera vez, pero Tamaki seguía escuchándola ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, moviendo platos y el "clic-clic" de sus zapatos de tacón sin parar ni un segundo. Suspirando, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared de su habitación, que le devolvió la mirada desnuda y fría de la pintura blanca. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que su madre se había acercado a su puerta y los golpecitos en la madera lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-_Réveille-toi, Tamaki. Ou vous allez être en retard._

_-Je suis réveillé, maman._

Habiéndole asegurado a su madre que estaba ya despierto, suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la cama, acercándose a su escritorio donde se paró a contemplar la caja que desde hace semanas no se había movido ni un centímetro: su madre, Anne, había llegado un día con ella y la había dejado sobre la madera, y Tamaki había hecho lo máximo posible por ignorar el símbolo de la flor de loto que había sobre la tapadera durante todo ese tiempo.

-_Tamaki, le temps!_

_-Oui, oui!_

Demasiado tarde para ignorarla ya. Cogiendo la caja con una capa de polvo que Tamaki había visto aumentar día tras día, la dejó a un lado y miró el uniforme azul celeste que había dentro de ella. Al menos no era una chica: le habían asegurado que el uniforme de ellas era color amarillo, lo que haría que Tamaki llamara aún más la atención con el pelo tan rubio que tenía. A toda prisa (porque al fin y al cabo su madre tenía razón, se le estaba haciendo tarde) y sin pensarlo mucho, se puso la camisa blanca y el jersey azul, que le venía un poco grande en las mangas "para que le quedara bien si daba un estirón de última hora" y los pantalones negros cuya tela le picaba en la piel. Cogiendo papel, lápiz, su cartera y su móvil lo echó todo en su mochila marrón y salió de la habitación, parando a lavarse un momento la cara y coger una tostada que su madre le tendía.

Pese a que Anne le deseó suerte en su primer día de instituto, Tamaki no tenía muchas esperanzas.

-Aparta, chico nuevo -precisamente por eso, se lamentó Tamaki mientras se masajeaba el hombro en el que un chico le había golpeado a propósito. Nadie podía ignorar el pelo rubio y sus ojos azulados, con lo que destacaba enseguida entre la muchedumbre de chicos y chicas japonesas, con sus ojos rasgados y pelo oscuro.

Como ya había comprobado esta mañana, los pantalones del uniforme no paraban de rasparle la piel y estaba seguro de que a ese ritmo al final de la semana se habría hecho sangre en la piel de tanto rascarse. Pero lo que peor llevaba, aparte de todo eso, eran las miradas de la gente: era raro que apareciera un alumno nuevo sólo para el último año de instituto, y aún más si ese alumno era del extranjero.

-Hola, soy Tamaki Suoh y vengo de Lyon, Francia.

-Hola, Tamaki -respondieron algunos de los alumnos a coro, soltando unas risillas mientras el resto de la clase no paraba de susurrar entre sí.

-A ver, chicos -elevó la voz el profesor, que en ese momento parecía arrepentirse de haber hecho a Tamaki presentarse delante de todos en clase-. Comportaos, dad buen ejemplo a Tamaki. Que no crea que en el Instituto Loto somos unos maleducados -por las últimas filas alguien contestó una gracia que varios rieron: era el mismo chico que había chocado con Tamaki en el pasillo-. Puedes sentarte detrás de Kyoya, hemos puesto un sitio libre para ti.

-Eso, poned a todos los raritos juntos -susurró el mismo chico lo suficientemente alto como para que Tamaki pudiera oírle cuando pasó por su lado. Ignorándole, sonrió a un joven delgado y con gafas, que supuso era Kyoya porque estaba sentado frente a la única mesa vacía de clase, pero el otro ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Comencemos, pues. Os voy a repartir los horarios y después a daros algunas indicaciones para estudiar durante este curso, que como sabéis al final tendréis los exámenes para entrar en la universidad... -al comenzar a hablar el profesor, Tamaki pudo observar por primera vez realmente a su clase. La mayoría de chicos se echaron hacia atrás en sus asientos, suspirando como si aquello fuera una tortura y sacando el móvil por debajo de las mesas para hablar unos con otros o ver vídeos en YouTube (el chico de al lado de Tamaki, que le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que le pillaba siquiera mirando hacia su lado, tenía el volumen encendido y todo). Por su parte, la mayoría de chicas estaban mascando chicle o mirándose el pelo, también con los móviles por debajo de las mesas y sólo unas pocas se molestaban en apuntar una cosa o dos de las que el profesor decía.

El único que parecía tener algún interés en estudiar allí era Tamaki. Y, bueno, Kyoya, porque cuando se asomó por encima de su hombro vio que el libro en el que estaba enfrascado era de anatomía humana.

Estaba claro que aquello no era el refinado colegio al que Tamaki había ido en Francia, pero claro, aquel se lo podían permitir porque aún tenían dinero de la herencia de su abuela materna. Cuando se acabó, su madre no quería que toda la ciudad supiera que estaba arruinada y decidió volver a Japón, país en el que por alguna parte estaba el padre de Tamaki. El mismo padre que abandonó a Anne sin siquiera saber que estaba embarazada.

Observando a sus compañeros de clase, Tamaki no se dio cuenta de que la hora ya había pasado hasta que el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose en el suelo y los gritos del resto lo despertaron. Mientras recogía recibió un par de golpes con las mochilas de algunos de los chicos, que se reían entre ellos haciéndose gracias, pero a su vez vio cómo algunas de las chicas le guiñaban un ojo o le sonreían coquetamente. "Allí vas a triunfar, con este aspecto exótico y europeo" le dijo su madre, en un intento de animarle cuando le declaró que se mudaban a Japón. Quizás en ese aspecto Tamaki tendría algo de suerte.

Intentando recoger el papel en blanco (¡y tenía esperanzas de empezar bien el curso!, al día siguiente no podía despistarse de esa manera) y su mochila lo más lentamente posible para no tener que cruzarse con el grupo de los que parecían los matones de la clase, Tamaki se quedó a solas con Kyoya.

Era el momento de socializar.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Tamaki Suoh. Bueno, ya lo he dicho antes pero aun así... -a falta de algo que decir, se quedó ahí de pie junto a Kyoya, que miraba alternativamente su mano extendida hacia él y su cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Kyoya Otori -dijo finalmente el chico-. Aquí solemos inclinarnos ligeramente, no darnos la mano. Más te vale ir aprendiendo esas costumbres -añadió con todo cortante mientras cerraba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro-. Suerte en este instituto. Tienes suerte de que sólo tengas que soportarlo durante un año.

Y con eso Tamaki vio cómo Kyoya salía de clase, dejándole solo.

-Al menos me ha deseado suerte, ya es un paso hacia la amistad eterna -suspiró, irónico, dirigiéndose también a la puerta y maldiciendo su suerte.

No podía echarle la culpa a nadie, su madre hacía lo que podía y si lo que se podían permitir era un instituto a una hora andando de casa, en un barrio peligroso y con gente nada amable, Tamaki no se iba a quejar.

Aunque eso no significaba que estuviera que estar feliz por ello.

Y Tamaki había sido un joven muy feliz.

En Francia.

Pero ahora estaba en Japón, en la otra punta del mundo, sin ningún amigo ni conocido, con unas costumbres totalmente diferentes y una comida que no estaba seguro de querer probar y encima en...

-¡Aparta, aparta! ¡Me toca a mí!

Dejó de lado sus quejas mentales y de darle patadas a la lata de Coca-Cola que iba arrastrando desde la puerta del instituto al oír los gritos. Venían de un callejón que acababa de pasar, y de alguna manera la voz le era familiar. ¡Y cómo no iba a serlo! Al asomarse discretamente pudo ver el ya conocido uniforme azul celeste del Instituto Loto, y las cabezas rapadas de los matones de su clase. Pero no fue eso lo que realmente le hizo quedarse a mirar, sino la figura a la que mantenían contra la pared: era Kyoya Otori.

El cabecilla de la banda, el más alto y corpulento y el mismo que había golpeado esa misma mañana a Tamaki y los había llamado "raritos", estaba a un lado apoyado en el muro de ladrillo fumando mientras su grupo se dedicaba a turnarse sujetando y pegando a Kyoya.

-¿Nos has echado de menos este verano, empollón? -rió uno, el que en ese momento estaba propinando puñetazos al estómago de Otori que no se podía defender con un solo brazo libre del agarre de los otros-. Nosotros sí, no es lo mismo pegarte a ti que al saco de boxeo.

-Habíamos pensado en dejarte en paz durante una temporada...

-¿Pensado? -alcanzó a oír Tamaki decir a Kyoya entre los dientes por el dolor- Vosotros no sabéis lo que es eso... ¡ugh!

-¡Cállate!

-Si vuelve a hablar -dijo tranquilamente el cabecilla desde su posición alejada del resto-, pegadle en la cara, que se vea -exhalando la última calada de su cigarro y tirándolo al suelo, se acercó a Kyoya y lo cogió por el pecho de la camisa, apartando al resto-. Fíjate lo buenos que somos, que no te hacemos marcas en lugares donde la gente las vea y te pregunte, "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Eres tan nenaza que aún te pegan en el instituto?" -todos los chicos se rieron a carcajadas del comentario, y el otro dejó caer a Kyoya al suelo, donde se hizo un ovillo.

-¡Joder, tíos! Aquí no tiene ni un yen... -se quejó uno de los chicos que había volcado la mochila de Kyoya en el suelo del callejón- Sólo libros y libros llenos de letras, tío. Ni una revista, ¿sabes lo que son las fotos, empollón? ¿Los dibujos?

-Déjale, vamos a ver si comemos algo por ahí -declaró el cabecilla, encendiéndose otro cigarro y aprovechando que daba la vuelta sobra sí mismo para darle otra patada a Kyoya en la espinilla, que no se movió ni hizo sonido alguno.

Al ver que se dirigían hacia la salida del callejón donde estaba él, Tamaki se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por la calle, apartando a la gente de su camino que se quejaban de "¡la poca educación que los jóvenes tenían hacia sus mayores!".

La caminata que por la mañana había durado una hora se la recorrió en menos de media, llegando a casa sin aliento y temblando tanto que tuvo que hacer tres intentos para acertar con la llave en la cerradura.

-_Bonjour, Tamaki! Comment... Tamaki?_ -sin responder siquiera a su madre, pasó de largo y entrando a su habitación cerró la puerta tras él, apoyándose en ella y dejándose caer al suelo. Fue entonces, cuando las piernas le temblaban tanto que no le sostenían y las lágrimas involuntarias le caían por las mejillas que lo sintió de verdad.

Quería volver a Francia, jamás sobreviviría solo en Japón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El resto de la semana fue a mejor, como su madre decía: Tamaki se acostumbraba cada vez más a oír japonés a su alrededor (en casa sólo su madre le hablaba de vez en cuando, y cuando supieron que se iban a mudar a Japón se volcó enteramente en que su hijo perfeccionara el idioma para que no tuviera problemas al llegar al país nipón), se puso al día en sus asignaturas e incluso había empezado a hablar con algunos compañeros de clase. Aún no tenía a nadie que pudiera llamar "amigo", pero Tamaki suponía que con un poco más de tiempo podía llegar a conseguir alguno.

Pese a todo ello, cada vez que llegaba a clase y cuando no estaba concentrado en lo que el profesor decía, no podía parar la sensación de culpabilidad cuando sus ojos recaían sobre Kyoya. Y eso era muy a menudo, viendo como el chico se sentaba frente a él. Tras el primer día de clase, al ver cómo pegaban a Kyoya, Tamaki había intentado hablar un par de veces con él pero el moreno siempre llegaba el último a clase (con la esperanza de no dar tiempo a los matones de decirle nada antes de comenzar las clases y frente a todos sus compañeros) y al terminar cuando Tamaki se quería dar cuenta Kyoya desaparecía rápidamente para no ser cogido por sorpresa de nuevo.

Aunque veía la lógica de todo eso, Tamaki sabía lo que había sufrido ese primer día y sospechaba que no era el único año que Kyoya era tratado de esa manera. Algunos días no se podía escapar, y aunque Tamaki no viera cómo le daban una paliza, al día siguiente podía adivinarlo porque el otro chico se sentaba inclinado sobre sí mismo y su brazo no se movía tan rápido cuando hacía sus ejercicios.

Otra cosa que Tamaki había descubierto era que Kyoya era realmente listo: en los pocos trabajos que habían hecho ya era el que más nota sacaba de toda la clase, y aunque atendía en todas las asignaturas, Tamaki veía cómo en muchas de ellas tenía un libro bajo el pupitre y se dedicaba a leer mientras el profesor impartía clase. Aún así en ningún momento Tamaki vio equivocarse al chico, llevándose las mejores notas. Seguido muy de cerca por el mismo Tamaki, que se había propuesto dar lo mejor de sí.

Quizás por eso un día se sorprendió cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hola, chico -dijo una voz conocida cerca de su oído. Tamaki alzó la vista para ver al matón de clase y sus tres amigos-. Creo que no nos han presentado: soy Kai. Éstos son Yuu, Kazuo y Riki -Tamaki inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo, que los otros ignoraron a favor de buscar un mechero para encender sus cigarrillos-. Verás, hoy es el primer viernes de clase y siempre quedamos en una cafetería aquí cerca para contarnos cómo nos han ido las vacaciones y demás. ¿Te vienes? -mientras decía esto la mano en el hombro de Tamaki le había agarrado con fuerza y sin haber accedido le empujaba hacia la puerta del aula, seguido por los otros tres jóvenes que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver cómo se daban golpes en los brazos amistosamente.

-Eh... No, gracias -dijo Tamaki mientras se intentaba zafar de la mano del otro chico-. Es un detalle por vuestra parte invitarme pero...

-Te vienes he dicho -anunció Kai, en un tono de voz que dejó a Tamaki mudo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían salido por una puerta que no sabía que existía (llevaba una semana en el instituto, aún le quedaba mucho edificio por conocer) y habían salido al callejón dónde Tamaki vio el primer día cómo pegaban a Kyoya.

Kai apoyó a Tamaki contra la pared, de la cual no se hubiera podido separar aunque quisiera porque las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Acto seguido el líder le quitó a uno de los chicos el cigarrillo de la mano y a otro el mechero, encendiéndolo y dando una calada.

-Chico nuevo, aún no sé cómo te llamas y no me caes muy bien -dijo de pronto, apoyándose en la otra pared frente a Tamaki-. ¡Y sólo ha pasado una semana! Kazuo dice que te ha visto hablar con el listillo de clase.

Kai había señalado a Kazuo, el más alto de todos, que Tamaki reconoció como el chico que se sentaba a su lado en clase.

-Como habrás podido comprobar no nos gustan los listillos... y tú vas muy cerca de él en el ranking de clase. Eres un listillo también, un listillo inglés.

-En realidad soy de Fran... ¡eh! -pero antes de que pudiera acabar Kazuo le había cogido de un brazo, Yuu de otro y Riki se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Shh, chico nuevo -dijo el último-. Aquí hablamos nosotros.

Tamaki cerró los ojos, rezando para que todo pasara pronto y poder marcharse a casa, pero en vez de sentir el golpe de un puño en su estómago escuchó a alguien corriendo y gritando. Kai empezó a reírse desde el otro muro.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí... ¿qué pasa? ¿Que los raritos os defendéis unos a otros?

_Kyoya_

Exactamente, al abrir los ojos Tamaki vio a Kyoya, que miraba amenazante a Kai aunque éste fuera casi una cabeza más alto que él.

-Hemos visto que has dejado a tu amigo solo en clase, y que simplemente necesitaba compañía -dijo Kai entre calada y calada-. Además, aún no nos habíamos presentado.

-Si, le hemos preparado un comité de bienvenida -soltó Kazuo desde la derecha de Tamaki. Los otros dos se rieron y aprovechando ese momento Kyoya corrió hacia el cabecilla de la banda, que se apartó de un salto mientras los otros tres caían sobre Kyoya para pararlo. Habiendo quedado Tamaki sin nadie que le sostuviera, cayó sobre sus rodillas con la espalda apoyada en la pared: desde ese ángulo pudo ver a Kyoya mirándole y moviendo los labios.

_Corre. Vete._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tamaki cogió su mochila y sin pararse ni un momento salió corriendo del callejón hacia su casa. A sus espaldas escuchó un par de gritos, pero nadie le siguió.

Esa misma noche, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera sobre su espalda, Tamaki no dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y decidió que, costara lo que costara, iba a hacer que el sufrimiento de Kyoya parara.

Era lo mínimo que se le ocurría después de que el chico le hubiera salvado, sacrificándose él en su lugar.

* * *

Los lunes tenían gimnasia. Tamaki había planeado el momento perfecto en el que, mientras el profesor vigilaba a otro grupo de clase jugando al voleibol, iba a coger a Kyoya y apartarle del resto para hablar con él.

Todo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero justo cuando pasó corriendo por al lado de Kyoya vio su oportunidad y se tiró al suelo dramáticamente, gritando y moviendo mucho los brazos. Incluso alguna lágrima le cayó por la mejilla, si Tamaki estaba orgulloso de algo era de su faceta de actor.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi tobillo! ¡Creo que me lo he roto! -gritó melodramáticamente a lo que todas las chicas de clase corrieron a su lado a preguntarle si estaba bien. El profesor tuvo que apartar a unas cuantas para poder llegar hasta Tamaki, que seguía en el suelo, cogiéndose el pie y quejándose aún.

-A ver, Suoh... apartad, dejadme ver... no lo tienes inflamado, creo que no es nada -diagnosticó el profesor, mirando el tobillo de Tamaki-. Ve a los armarios de material deportivo, allí hay paquetes de hielo. Siéntate con uno un rato contra el tobillo y si no se te pasa el dolor tendrás que ir al médico.

-De acuerdo, profesor -dijo Tamaki penosamente. Cuando intentó levantarse hizo un espectáculo de volver a caerse-. ¡No puedo andar solo!

Sobre los gemidos y susurros de las chicas de clase, que en seguida se ofrecieron a ayudarle, el profesor suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Mirando a su alrededor señaló a Kyoya, que no se había movido de su sitio desde que Tamaki se había caído frente a él y estaba rodeado de chicas preocupadas por la salud de Tamaki.

-Otori, ayuda a Suoh a levantarse y a ponerse el hielo en el tobillo -a su alrededor todas las chicas se quejaron, con lo que el profesor les mandó a todos a volver a sus deportes, mientras Kyoya se acercaba a Tamaki y le ofrecía la mano.

-Gracias, Kyoya -sonrió Tamaki, apoyándose en el hombro del otro chico y cojeando hasta llegar a los vestuarios donde los chicos se cambiaban del uniforme al chándal del instituto y estaban también los armarios donde se guardaba el botiquín con el hielo. Kyoya dejó a Tamaki sentado en un banco y se paró frente a él, las manos en las caderas.

-Bueno, ¿gastamos una bolsa de hielo o me dices por qué has fingido que te torcías el tobillo? -declaró Kyoya, mirando fijamente a Tamaki. Bajo la mirada gris del otro chico Tamaki se rió y se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado de repente.

-Pensaba que mi actuación había sido convincente -respondió Tamaki, sonriendo. Kyoya levantó una ceja y no se movió ni un milímetro, dando así sin palabras su opinión de la actuación de Tamaki-. Verás, es que... primero quería darte las gracias. Por lo del otro día, por salvarme.

-¿Salvarte? -preguntó Kyoya- Creo que te confundes, tuviste suerte de que estuviera allí para distraerles. Eres nuevo y no lo sabías, pero ahora ya estás avisado: no te juntes con Kai y no hagas nada para irritarle... aunque puede que llegue un poco tarde para eso.

-En realidad... sí que lo sabía -confesó Tamaki, desviando la mirada al ver cómo Kyoya lo miraba confuso-. El primer día de clase. Vi cómo te pegaban, en el callejón. No le he dicho nada a nadie, pero creo que deberías...

-Lo que tú creas me da igual -le cortó Kyoya, ahora cruzando los brazos frente a él de forma defensiva-. No tienes nada que decir en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, mientras no te metas en más líos como el viernes.

-¡No! -gritó Tamaki, levantándose de golpe del banco y haciendo que Kyoya diera un paso atrás-. No te voy a dejar así como así. Todos los días te tengo delante y puedo ver cuándo te han pegado y cuándo no. Sólo porque te interesan los estudios no tienen por qué pegarte de forma gratuita.

Kyoya suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeando allí donde las gafas se le clavaban en la piel.

-Escucha, Suoh...

-Tamaki.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Tamaki -ante la mirada incierta de Kyoya, el rubio encogió un hombro como no dándole importancia.

-Tamaki -dijo finalmente el joven-. Sé que es difícil de asumir, a lo mejor de dónde vienes ibas a una bonita escuela donde todos erais muy felices. Pero este, desgraciadamente, no es uno de los mejores barrios de Tokio y la gente que vive en él tampoco es de lo más amable. En este instituto a la gente no le importa tanto que saques buenas notas como ser el más popular de clase. He estado sufriendo esto toda mi vida y doy gracias a que este es mi último año. Así que aparte de lo mío, no quiero estar preocupándome por lo que te pase a ti también: hazte amigo de alguien de clase y sal con ellos. No te será muy difícil: ya tienes a las chicas de clase locas por tu pelo y tus ojos. Evita a Kai y el resto y todo irá bien.

Tamaki se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Y dejar que te sigan pegando? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que estás pasando? -viendo cómo Kyoya se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y susurraba algo como "...maldito cabezota..." decidió seguir peleando un poco más por su causa- Puedes venir conmigo y haremos un grupo de gente, que siempre vayamos juntos para que no te pillen solo y así...

-¡No! ¿No ves que si te metes en esto...? -pero su grito quedó en el aire al abrirse justo en ese momento la puerta. Un par de chicos, uno muy alto y moreno y otro bajito y rubio miraron extrañados a Tamaki y Kyoya, que se habían quedado paralizados al ver que alguien entraba.

-¡Hola! -sonrió el bajito, sonriendo a los dos- ¿Pasa algo aquí?

-No pasa nada, Honey -Tamaki se sobresaltó al oír cómo Kyoya llamaba al chico-. Sólo estábamos discutiendo un proyecto -y sin mirar siquiera a Tamaki salió del vestuario y hacia la clase de gimnasia, saludando por el camino al otro chico alto. El rubio se quedó mirando el vacío y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos hasta que el rubio, Honey, le tocó el brazo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, Tamaki asintió mientras veía cómo el otro chico sacaba del armario de materiales las espadas de kendo y las tarimas para karate- Otori puede ser muy cortante a veces, pero no te lo tomes a mal.

-¿Os conocéis?

Honey se encogió de hombros, cogiendo la tarima que el otro chico le pasaba.

-Llevamos aquí tres años, conocemos a todo el mundo aunque nunca hayamos hablado realmente con él. Somos del mismo año aunque siempre hemos estado en clases diferentes. Soy Honey, por cierto. Y él es Mori -Tamaki se inclinó, diciéndoles su nombre. Tras dudar unos segundos, señaló la tarima que el chico tenía bajo el brazo.

-Es.. ¿es de karate? -preguntó, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

-¡Si! -sonrió Honey- ¿Practicas karate? Tenemos un club y nos reunimos después de clases. Yo soy el presidente y Mori es del club de kendo.

-No, no sé. En mi país no había muchas escuelas de karate -rió nerviosamente-. ¿Me podría apuntar?

-¡Claro! Sólo tienes que avisar en la secretaría del instituto y presentarte con el recibo que te den en clase -le informó Honey, de camino a la puerta ya-. Nos reunimos los martes y jueves, aquí mismo en el gimnasio.

Tamaki asintió y sonriente empezó a pensar en cómo librar a Kyoya de...

-Tamaki... una cosa -dijo una voz grave. El joven se sobresaltó y miró a la entrada, donde Mori aún estaba mirándole: era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el rato-. El karate no es un arte para utilizar en un combate. Aquel que tiene conocimiento de él no puede estar lleno de ira ni actuar para herir al otro. Sólo... sólo para que lo supieras.

Tragando saliva, Tamaki asintió, viendo cómo Mori salía del vestuario de repente se sintió peor que nunca.

Fueron dos semanas hasta que Tamaki volvió a estallar, y al salir de clase y volver a ver a Kai con su banda en el callejón acorralando a Kyoya no le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Eh! Dejadle en paz -gritó, sintiendo cómo otra vez las piernas le temblaban pero decidido a no ceder ante los otros esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kai desde su habitual puesto apoyado en el muro- ¿Qué la otra semana te salvó tu amiguito y ahora le debes una? ¿O es que tienes ganas de...?

-Puedes terminar de hablar. No dejes que te cortemos -dijo alguien detrás de Tamaki. Girándose, vio a Honey y Mori, de brazos cruzados y mirando sonrientes a Kai.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros? -preguntó Yuu, que seguía con la mochila de Kyoya en una mano, habiendo buscado por algo de dinero.

-Calla, Yuu -susurró Kazuo, que había empezado a retroceder, dejando a Kyoya en paz-. Estos dos saben artes marciales. Vámonos, Kai -pero el líder del grupillo apagó tranquilamente el cigarrillo y se separó del muro, acercándose a ellos.

-No creo que nos hagan... -paró de andar y de hablar al ver cómo Mori y Honey dejaban sus mochilas en el suelo y se ponían delante de Tamaki, la gran altura del chico de kendo sobrepasando la de Kai- ...nada.

-Kai, vámonos.

-Haz caso a tu amigo -soltó Tamaki, una sonrisa burlona asomando a sus labios de forma involuntaria.

Con una mirada de odio hacia todos, Kai se dio la vuelta y se fue con su banda, dejando a Kyoya con los ojos como platos apoyado en la pared. Tamaki se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse, tirándose melodramáticamente a su cuello con lágrimas de cocodrilo bajándole por las mejillas, alegrándose de que estuviera bien. Honey vio cómo Kyoya ponía los ojos en blancos sobre el hombro de Tamaki, pero a su vez relajó los hombros, aliviado de que todo hubiera pasado.

Una vez fuera del callejón, con Honey hablando sobre pasteles (¿pasteles? ¿en serio ese chico tenía su misma edad?) y entreteniendo a Kyoya que les había mostrado a todos una mirada de agradecimiento, Tamaki aprovechó para llamar la atención de Mori.

-¿No decías que el karate era para gente que no deseaba herir realmente al adversario?

-No he utilizado karate en ningún momento, sólo lo he insinuado -le miró Mori seriamente-. Además, mi especialidad es el kendo.

Tamaki sonrió y pensó que a lo mejor no tenía que buscar a sus amigos, sino que a su debido tiempo llegaban hasta él.

* * *

****_Ahh, por fin de vuelta. Poco a poco las cosas van mejorando y aparece más gente interesante... Muchas gracias por los reviews, follos y favoritos; que está muy mal de mi parte no decirlo ;)_

_¡Y perdón si hay alguna falta! u.u_


End file.
